


The Fierce and Fragile Parts

by fawkeslament



Series: After [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawkeslament/pseuds/fawkeslament
Summary: Right after the war, feelings are raw and fresh. This chapter deals with Harry's nightmares and addressing him and Ginny's relationship.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Fierce and Fragile Parts

There was nothing left to distract Harry from his thoughts. He was no longer living in a tent looking out for snatchers, so automatically his mind turned to the gut-wrenching reality he lived in. The reality where Fred was gone...the reality where Teddy would be the new orphan boy, the reality where so many of his friends never got to see the end of the war. No longer were his dreams a place to escape. 

Harry woke with a flinch, hands immediately groping the bed for his wand. Seeing the bright orange walls, ornate with Gryffindor flags and Victor Krum posters, Harry remembered where he was. Taking deep breaths, he shut his eyes, trying to regain control over his emotions, not to let tears escape his eyes. 

In the beginning, Harry didn’t care if he cried. After all those years, masking his emotions, and losing the ones closest to him, he simply could not bear to act strong anymore. He cried and cried and cried. His sobs could be heard throughout the entire burrow. A few times Ron and Hermione tried to comfort him, but they would never understand completely. Even Ginny gave her best effort, slowly rubbing his back, holding him until his cries slowed and his breath evened. He drenched Ron’s ratty old Chudly Canon’s shirt in sweat. These nightly dreams were nothing new, but today was something he’d never seen before. 

Usually, Harry’s nightmares revolved around him being tortured, killed. Sometimes he even re-lived deaths… that night on the astronomy tower or in the graveyard. But this time was different and alerted every sense in his body. He sat upright, muscles clenched, his wand in hand. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet touching the cool hardwood below. Trying his best not to wake Ron, he crept from his best friend's room, gently shutting the door behind him. He whispered “Lumos” and his wand cast a blue glow over the space around him.

The house was silent. Usually, whenever Harry visited here over the summer or during Holiday at Hogwarts, there was constant noise. The sound of the twins locked away in their room, testing out new pranks, or the sounds of Molly in the kitchen, working away for the next feast. There was always music playing somewhere, Celestia Warbeck floating throughout the layers of the home. Ron and Hermione's constant bickering, usually Ron refusing to do a simple task that Hermione saw completely necessary. There was even the occasional boom coming from Mr. Weasley’s shed. 

There was never a quiet moment at the burrow… that was until now. Now, the Burrow was hauntingly still. No longer was Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. She had locked herself in her room, crying for her dead son. Hermione and Ron weren’t bickering anymore. Actually, Harry had no idea what Ron and Hermione did these days, and to be quite frank, he didn’t want to know. He wouldn’t dare go searching for them for fear of finding his best mates in a compromising position. He cleared those thoughts immediately, shaking his head.  _ At least they know now. Took them 7 years to figure it out.  _

George wasn’t even home. He decided to go to his flat in Diagon Alley above Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The last anyone saw or heard from him was at Hogwarts right after the battle ended. He hugged his mom and quickly disapparated from sight. Harry was worried about him. He lost his best friend and had no one to talk to. Everything seemed so unnatural like Harry was going to wake up from this horrible nightmare and head off to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He hated seeing the Weasley's like this. He wished he could do something to help, after all, they’d given him so much. Given him a childhood and a place to call home. 

Harry sighed and made his way down the staircase, careful to avoid the steps that made noise. Not that Mrs. Weasley would do anything anyways. On his way down, rounding the corner, Hermione appeared into view, making him swear under his breath. 

“Jeez mione, at least give me a heads-up,” Harry whispered. Hermione’s cheeks blazed red and she smiled weakly. Harry started walking away and grabbed her arm before she could go any further. She looked back in confusion. “Hold on, the bathroom’s down a level. What are you doing?” he asked, suspicion evident in his voice. She looked down and shuffled her feet in embarrassment. 

“Well… the thing is… I wanted to see Ron…?” Her voice slowly trailed off and she looked at her feet again. Harry’s face twisted and he made a retching sound. 

“Oh okay, you go then. Just don’t let me back there until you’ve finished.” He looked at the wall in dismay, embarrassed and disgusted to be having this conversation with her. 

“Harry, what? Finished what? I’m only going up there to sleep in his bed with him.” She paused and took a moment to figure things out. “...Oh. oh…you really thought Ron and I-?” 

Harry quickly covered his ears and shut his eyes. “No! No! Please don’t finish that sentence. I beg you. I do NOT need to know how you and Ron are getting reacquainted with each other.” Hermione only laughed. 

“This isn’t funny mione. Not funny at all.” 

“Honestly Harry, you really thought that I’d tell you that stuff? You’re delusional.” She laughed again and made her way up the stairs. Harry walked down the hall, stopping at the door. He was suddenly nervous. Turning off his wand, Harry grabbed the metal doorknob, trying not to make any noise. He didn’t want to startle her. He smiled to himself. She’d already been up and throwing hexes at him if she was startled enough. 

Pushing the door open, Harry peered into Ginny’s childhood bedroom. The first thing that met him was the familiar flowery scent of her shampoo. It filled the room and he loved it. It reminded him of her. The walls were still light green and piles of clothes scattered across the floor. He slipped inside and tiptoed beside her bed. He sighed in relief when he saw her sleeping perfectly still and content. He slowly lifted the sheets up and climbed in next to her. 

Ginny took shallow breaths and he thought he could watch her all day long. She was so peaceful and calm, her blazing look put aside. This was the Ginny Harry loved the most. Although her fiery personality and natural spite was often the cause for adjustment in his trousers, Harry much preferred the Ginny that was soft and light. The one that made him melt when she smiled or even kissed his cheek. Her porcelain features were shadowed in the dark, accenting her freckles. The only thing that would make this better was if Harry could see her dark brown eyes. As if on cue, Ginny’s eyelids fluttered open and turned to look at Harry.

“What’s going on Harry? Is something wrong?” She lifted herself onto her elbow, running her hand through his hair. 

“Oh, no. Nothing’s wrong. Just making sure you’re okay.” At this, Ginny frowned. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Harry didn’t answer. He was embarrassed. He looked away and stared at the ceiling.

“Did you have another dream? It's okay, I’m right here. You’re safe, no one’s going to hurt you anymore.” She cradled her body next to his and wrapped her arms around his torso and neck. “Everything's fine, everyone is safe. You don’t need to worry anymore.” 

Harry turned to look at her. He marveled and thanked his lucky stars that Ginny understood him, that she didn’t need to ask how he was feeling. She just knew. His eyes watered.  _ Pull yourself together dude. One nice thing and you're already losing yourself.  _

“No, it’s not that. And even if something was wrong, I know you’d be able to handle it on your own. You don’t need me here to protect you,” Harry chuckled. “As a matter of fact, you should just toss me in the bin already, I’m of no use to you.” 

Ginny smirked, “Yeah, you’re right. But then who’d I get to snog? Dean?” It was Harry’s turn to laugh. 

“I do admit, I’m a great kisser… learned that one from Cho.” Ginny gasped and swatted Harry’s nose.

“Touché Potter.” 

“But she was only a warm-up for you. You’re the one that definitely taught me how to snog so you’d actually enjoy it.” Harry laughed and covered his face with his hands. 

“Okay, but seriously Harry. What happened? You can tell me anything.” Concern draped her face again. Harry only wrapped his arms around her even tighter and buried his face in her hair. He breathed in lavender, he breathed in Ginny, savoring the smell. 

“Harry.” Ginny breathed again.

Harry sighed. “So you know my nightmares are usually me getting hurt or killed, yeah? I’m usually able to handle it knowing it’s not real. But this- this was different Gin.”

Ginny loved it when Harry called her that. It made her stomach do flips. Harry continued, “I’ve already seen it all. I’m not really scared of that stuff anymore. I don’t know what’s changed in the nights since the war, but for some reason, I’ve started to dream of other people getting hurt,” he stopped and took a deep breath. “I see people I love getting hurt and dying.” Harry’s eyes filled with tears threatening to spill.

“At first I saw Ron, then I saw Hermione, and then I saw you,” his voice broke. “I couldn’t bear it. Tom had you this time, he was torturing you. It was in the chamber of secrets again and I was there, but no matter how much I screamed or how hard I tried to save you, I couldn’t. I watched him touch you…” a single tear managed to escape, running down his face. “Gin I couldn’t save you that time. And it was my fault.” 

“Because when Ron, Hermione, and I were on the Horcrux hunt, I couldn’t protect you. I didn’t know if you were safe if you’d been hurt, I didn’t know a single thing. And that’s what hurts most of all… I couldn’t be where you needed me the most. And I swear to you Gin, I’ll never leave you again. Nothing is worth losing you. I don’t want to go to sleep one more night not knowing if you’re going to be there in the morning when I wake up. Because I love you, Ginny, I really do.” Harry's voice was thick and tight with emotion.

Ginny didn’t say anything except going in for a searing kiss. Harry was taken back at first, definitely not complaining. Their teeth clacked which made Ginny laugh, they were too eager. She ran her fingers through his unruly black hair. She loved how he wasn’t a priss and kept it overly managed, she loved to brush it from his face when it got too long. Harry wrapped one hand around her thin waist and put another on her neck, steadying her. Harry was still new to this kind of physical interaction and it didn’t help that he was an unpredictable teenage boy. 

Not to mention they were in her bed, with no interruptions insight. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he thought in his head,  _ I’m kissing Ginny Weasley in her bed.  _ Automatically he chastised himself for such foolish and disrespectful thoughts. He shouldn’t assume anything. He wants her to feel as comfortable as possible and go as far as she wants.  _ Curse my teenage self.  _

Harry pulled away, “Ginny,” but she only continued. 

“‘Wassa matter,” she mumbled against his neck. Merlin, she’s a good kisser. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t. I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.” 

Ginny stopped dead and stared blankly at Harry.  _ Now you’ve done it. Messed it up already. Good going, Potter.  _ He winced and prepared for a smack against the face, but suddenly her features softened. 

“No, you’re right, Harry.” Ginny untangled herself from him and stared at her hands. 

“Oh, Gin I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your-” Harry was cut off by her laugh. 

“Harry! Don’t even go there. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.” 

“Then why do you look so sad?” 

Ginny said nothing, but eventually mumbled, “I guess I’m just embarrassed that you don’t want me the way I want you, I just assumed.” 

Harry was hit with the sudden realization that Ginny felt like he didn’t want her  _ that  _ way. He felt like an absolute tosser. 

“No, Gin,  _ believe me _ , I want to. I really want to. But everything is so fresh. The war just ended, I just don’t know if it’s a good idea to do that yet. I want us to be best friends again before we hop into bed together. Gin I love you, and I want to do this the right way. I want it to be special. Not in your parents' house with them down the hall, or in the middle of the night. I mean imagine if your brother came down here.  _ Imagine.” _

“Yeah, no I don’t even want to think of what he’d do… the things he’d say,” Ginny grimaced. Both of them sat there and imagined a red-faced Ron hexing Harry into oblivion, yelling things like,  _ “She’s my baby sister!”  _ or  _ “Don’t ever touch her again!”  _ Waking the whole house and having both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione seeing them there… Harry shuddered. 

Suddenly Ginny and Harry were laughing, adding in comments of things Ron would say, and the conversations about “being safe” from Hermione. It steadily increased in hysteria until neither could make out what the other was saying. Their faces were red as they collapsed onto the mattress, dissolving in laughter. As their breathing died down and they regained composure, Harry said, “This is nice. I miss this part of our relationship,” he grabbed her hand. “I miss being the way you make me laugh.” 

“I missed this too. As much as I love your lips,” Ginny laughed, “This part is just as important. More than anything while I was at Hogwarts last year, I wanted to just lay with you under the birch tree by the lake, like in my fifth year. I wanted you to be running your hands through my hair and laying in your lap as we talked about quidditch practice and strategies.” 

Harry sighed. “Those last few months in my sixth year were my favorite, and it’s all because of you. I’m so glad Hermione told you to just be yourself. I would never have gotten this,” He leaned in and kissed her softly and chastely on the mouth. Ginny grinned. 

“Yeah if I hadn’t dated Dean, you may have been too thick to ever notice me.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked incredulously. Ginny’s peal of laughter echoed in Harry’s ears. He loved the way she laughed around him. Somehow, when she laughed around her brothers or her family, it was thick and sturdy, with just the right touch of femininity to remind them she was a woman. But when it was just them alone, and Harry somehow managed to make her laugh, it was melodic. Like she wasn’t trying so hard to put on a brave face and show him she wasn’t just the baby sister of the family. Around Harry, she didn’t need to prove herself. He already knew and loved every bit of her. The fierce and fragile parts. It brought Harry pride knowing he was able to make her relax like that, strip herself of her barriers and be completely free. 

“All I’m saying is, whenever I started going out with Dean, your stares were more than just a big brother looking out for their little sister. When I started going out with Dean, I wasn’t your best mate’s little sister you felt the need to protect all the time.” 

Harry scoffed. Then paused, “Ah, well, I guess you’re right. But to be fair, in my fifth year you stopped running from me whenever I entered a room,” he smiled mischievously, “You weren’t putting your elbows in butter dishes any more.” Harry smirked. But Ginny only took her pillow and smacked him hard across the face. 

Pulling feathers from his mouth Harry said, “I guess I deserved that.” 

“Yeah you did, Potter.”

Something about the way Ginny said “Potter” always made the monster in his chest roar. Even though Harry got a side to Ginny no one else has seen, he lusted after the fiery Ginny. The side where she was able to make anyone shut up with a single stare, the side with sarcastic wit made him proud. 

“Well,  _ Weasley,  _ I think you have yourself a challenge. Tomorrow morning, me, you, Ron, Hermione at the quidditch pitch.” He tried his best to make a devil-may-care smolder. With equal recklessness, she returned the stare. 

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! There are probably many grammatical errors, but I tried my best. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
